Reference circuits which utilize either a base-to-emitter voltage, V.sub.BE, or a delta V.sub.BE to establish a reference voltage and current by both reference voltage means and reference current means are well known. Such circuits are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,926 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 330,062 filed Dec. 14, 1981. Transistor devices which are size ratioed and coupled to the reference current in a conventional current mirror structure reflect the reference current to an output device which provides a bias voltage. Although known reference circuits may be made substantially process independent, power supply voltage independence typically exists only for power supply voltages of five volts or less. This is because most of the power supply voltage generally appears across a single transistor. Due to the conventional phenomenon known as channel length modulation, the transistor which reflects the majority of power supply voltage displays a finite output impedance. As a result, a current mismatch exists between the reference voltage means and reference current means. Whenever a resistor type reference current means is utilized, the current mismatch translates into an offset voltage existing across the resistor. Further, as the supply voltage is increased, the offset voltage increases which creates a dependence on the supply voltage. Although this voltage error is generally insignificant for power supply voltages of five volts or less, the output error becomes increasingly worse at high voltage levels for N-channel conductivity devices due to the conventional impact ionization phenomenon. P-channel conductivity devices also create an offset error but the offset error is not as pronounced as it is for N-channel conductivity devices at higher voltages.